Get Them
by srwkwrite
Summary: Pacific Rim AU. Decades passed and Kaiju attacks are common worldwide and no longer at the Pacific Ocean only. The United Nations has established Jaeger Pilot schools all around the world and encourage others to participate .Hetalia and Nyotalia. Human!AU . Main Pairing : UKXFem!US
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: This is a Pacific Rim AU. Please be reminded that there would be major changes to the official Pacific Rim universe and settings, to make this story's plot more...interesting))

Even by thinking of Kaiju, I would instantly go on a killing spree.

What are Kaiju? Japanese for "Giant Monsters" or Titans. Kaiju are the monsters from beneath the ocean at the breach of the Pacific Ocean. Unfortunately, it spread worldwide and there's no end to wars between humanity and Kaijus.

The first Kaiju attack was when my great grandfather was 17 years old. Years passed and they managed to 'destroy' the breach. Turned out, they only sealed it . Now, Kaiju attacks are common .

How do we kill off Kaiju? The Jaeger program. A program thought by a professor in my great-grandfather's time. It was almost decommissioned when it failed to counterattack Kaijus, resulting in thousands of lives lost.

Now, the Jaeger program is still commissioned. Everybody are encouraged to take a course relating on how to pilot a Jaeger. The government of all countries decided to pool money and set up a few schools around the globe. I go to a Jaeger Pilot school along with my younger brother, Peter.

I wasn't on board with this 'Jaeger Pilot School will do you good' idea. The only person that managed to convinced me was my best friend, Amelia. It seemed weird, to be best friends with a girl, but when humanity is at its wits end, there's no questioning about gender roles. We're all here to survive.

When my parents applied me for a Jaeger Pilot school, I had to take several simulations, tests and exams. I was proven to be aggressive, defensive and drift compatible with almost anyone.

Out of the 378 Jaeger Pilot schools in over 200 countries, I was sent to Alaska, United States. I was assigned and stationed at United Nations Private Academy of Jaeger Pilots. It sounds cheap, considering it was established by the UN committee. But the facilities are more than enough.

They gave me a reason as to why I was given the United Nations Private Academy of Jaeger Pilots ( let's call it UNAJP ). I was accustomed to the humid weather of England and cold weather . I could withstand the low temperature and fight better in the cold than the hot weather.

It didn't sound legitimate but I didn't mind it.

Amelia got accepted in the same Jaeger Pilot school as myself, after several tests taken. I was the new kid at school so nobody was willing to drift with me, in case I wasn't able to fight . Clearly, they never bothered to check my compatibility status.

Luckily, Amelia was the same age as I, and we were drift compatible. Our memories were exactly the same, excluding those private memories that we would never have the need to mention of. Two years later, my younger brother Peter managed to find himself in the hallways of UNAJP as well and he was the second person I was perfectly compatible with.

We were each given a Jaeger. It's pretty cheap to make nowadays, as every nation compromised. It's incredibly effective on Kaijus and we had to share. The school compromised of a Jaeger given to a pair of which consisted of perfectly compatible students of the same age, not taking the risks that younger and more inexperienced ones would have drag others down.

Peter has his own with Marcello. If I recall correctly, their Jaeger was registered under the name of Rolling Hurricane. A generation 16 of the Mark series. One of its specialties was the damage it causes and the ability to spin and turn into a walking-disastrous mace.

I share my Jaeger with Amelia. Like Gilbert and Elizaveta, we bicker sometimes and our Neural Handshake would be interrupted and fail. Our Jaeger goes by the name of Freedom Knight. Sounds cliché, but a specialty of it, one that I'm fond of was it s ability to reform and speed. Freedom Knight's speed is unbeatable throughout my grade, and Peter's as well. Our Jaegers were one of the few which could reform. The others were Matthew and Francis', Vash and Roderich's. When I mean by reform, I mean by the act of being able to change it's form into another.

It doesn't affect the hull of the Jaeger. Ours was a Generation 14 of another series besides Mark. Maybe it was a Joseph but I don't remember. Joseph Jaegers didn't come around until the Mark Jaegers had their Generation 10 released. There were several other series that had been released, such as the Mary Jaegers, Julchen Jaegers and the Brothers Jaegers.

I have this terrible grudge against Kaiju (another reason which Amelia used against me to convince me going to a Jaeger Pilots school would be fun).

My father and my uncle were drift compatible. They were stationed at Antartica and were caught off guard. When the news spread, my brothers had to lock me inside my room for days until I calmed down and didn't break anything else.

My brothers, all four of the older ones, died. Scott and Dylan were killed in a mission of theirs at Taiwan. Lawrence and Henry were never heard of again in one of their missions along the Canadian coastline. Their bodies were found months after at a beach in Miami, Florida.

There was a heavy climate change.

Winter is practically everywhere now, Summer could happen anytime. Spring rarely comes y and Autumn was left forgotten.

Even in the tropical nations and Africa, snow became a common thing.

"Wake up Eyebrow boy!" I heard my co-pilot screaming into my ear. " What the bloody hell was that for?!" I yelled back at her. It was only 2 in the morning.

"We're getting dispatched !" she showed me a thumbs up, to which I simply replied with a middle finger. " What? You don't care about the survival of humanity?" she hit me on the head. I didn't care. "We're all going to die anyways so what's the point?" I groaned.

"Hey! At least we're going to have longer lives, right?" she smacked me on my shoulder blade. Bitch. She knew both my shoulder blades hurt from the previous Kaiju attack and she fucking hit it at the exact spot. "Then why are you wasting and risking it in a Jaeger?" I slapped her back, on her shoulders.

"Well , I can make others enjoy their lives so it's worth risking it" she pouted. "What about you then, blond boy?" she played with her locks. I took a deep breath, "well, if I weren't here, you'd surely be kicked out for not being able to find a compatible co-pilot" I joked. It was true, however. She was a rough girl and not the kind of girl that would go for make up.

So the girls in our school isolated her and the boys instead didn't want to hang out with her for being too "boyish". Sometimes, I get so sick of sexism and gender roles that I would immediately slap someone in the face without hesitation.

"Just get out of bed, we're going to kick some Kaiju's ass" she rolled her sleeves up to her elbow and covered herself in her bomber jacket. Her bomber jacket had '50' imprinted on it, to which I suspect, that it's based on the number of States in the USA. I have my own bomber jacket and everybody else in the school has one. You're given the permission to do whatever you want with it as long as you wear it to your station when you are called out for a duty.

The hallways were as plain as usual. Guided and illuminated by ice blue neon lights, we walked our way to the Control Room, ready for action. "Do you think it's going to be a Category 3? 6?" Amelia asked excitedly. I would occasionally remind her that if it was a Category 6, we would die instantly and there was no way they're going to let inexperienced Jaeger Pilots fight a Category 6 Kaiju.

When we reached there, we were greeted by Ivan Braginsky, a fellow friend of ours. His task is simple, make sure the Drift goes well and nothing goes out of hand. It's hard to do it perfectly.

"Are you ready , Jones? How about you Kirkland?" Sadiq asked. There was no need for me to answer that. Amelia always does the answering for the two of us.

"Bring it on"


	2. Chapter 2

Once, a hero said, "You can't fight the hurricane. But once you're in a Jaeger, you can fight and overcome it", or something like that. All I could remember perfectly was the name of that hero, Roleigh Becket. We learn about him in History Class ( yes, we do have it in Jaeger Pilots schools, it's just a minor subject that we could care less about).

And it's true.

Once I'm suit-up, I am someone else. A hunter who's chasing his prey, who turned out to be a predator of the hunter. It's exactly the same with a Jaeger and a Kaiju. You either be the hunter and survive or die being the prey.

I'm comfortable wearing the Pilot suit. Although it's bulky and hard to walk in, it's very comfortable.

I saw Amelia stretched for a short awhile, a routine she always did whenever we're ready for battle. When she's done, everything gets into action.

Like me, she turns into a hunter. A hunter that's desperate to kill and hungry for blood.

"Let's start the Neural Handshake" I reminded her, as she nodded . We clenched our fists, my right hand and her left hand. My right hand represents the Right Hemisphere and I control the Right Arm of the Jaeger. Hers is vice versa. My right leg functions as the manipulator for the right leg of the Jaeger as well as her left leg. The Relay Gel helped us get synchronised.

We felt the floor of the hull shake. It was a normal occurrence. Now it's the worst part .

"The stronger the bond of the pilots, the better you fight" was what the hero once said. I've spent years and years as Amelia's only friend, since I'm a loner as well. We're both the odd one out, I was the nerd everybody thought was weird since I'm good at sports and did everything perfectly. Amelia was the girl that others avoided due to her odd personality and the way she acts around others. When I first met her, I didn't feel bothered. What else would a 3 year old think besides "_Wanna be friends?" "Sure" _?

Our memories were nearly the same. It was weird and awkward when we entered each other's memories when one of the memories were the kinds **_where it should not be spoken of or be told to anyone else and only you should know. _**Simply saying, puberty hit us and we did things that we didn't expect the other would. But we did anyways and we thought it was abnormal when we first did it. That was until we learnt in Science Education that it was normal for kids our age, who had hit puberty, to do such stuff to our own body to satisfy you-know-what.

Well, we're both 21 years old now. Jaeger Pilots school has longer periods of education than normal education institutions. Our courses at Jaeger Pilots school involves Advanced Jaeger Engineering in case things went bad and we were unable to contact the rest for help, Complex Machineries Manoeuvre Class to ensure that we understood how to use Jaegers and function it properly and plenty more. We're in our last year of Jaeger Pilots education so everybody in our grade were given internships at actual stations.

In total, Freedom Knight has 10 kills out of 13 attacks. The other three were cases where we nearly died but was saved in time by more experienced pilots.

I felt the floor of the hull shaking again and I knew we were outside. Amelia turned to me and we both nodded. "You first" I told her. She grinned and held clenched both her fists, while I followed.

"_Category 4, Kaiju on your left" _Ivan's voice was loud and clear enough for us to hear. Both our left hands were lifted and clenched. On the count of three, we slammed it down and hit the Kaiju accurately thanks to the radar.

The Kaiju radar pre-installed into the new Jaegers' system were still in Beta phase, so it couldn't be trusted all the time. We used to trust it until the third time we nearly died, so we gave up. This time, it's upgraded and the accuracy is near perfect. All we have to do first is to register the Kaiju's data ( as to why Ivan informed us about the Kaiju before we attacked it) so the radar can detect it.

We heard the cries of the Kaiju as the metal left hand of the Jaeger hit its head hard. I felt relaxed and satisfied. I can feel the impulse and thoughts of Amelia who purposely did that to inform me. _Don't chase after the rabbit, _she thought. I gave her my thought back, with an assuring smile, _Don't worry, I'm under control._

There's no need for words. The Neural Handshake allows us to enter each other's minds, memories and transmit thoughts to each other. We share every single information and none is left behind to ensure our understanding of the other is compatible with ours.

I checked the radar hologram set in front of us. The Kaiju was in front of us and coming at us at a fast rate. Around 2 miles or so. _Amelia!_ I transmited to hear, mouthing the words as I selected the "Bow" setting on the hologram.

Freedom Knight's right hand transformed itself into a bow and 14 metres long arrows were prepared in a tunnel of the robotic arm. _I'm going to aim anytime now and shoot,_ I informed her, without looking at Amelia.

When I was younger, I took archery. It was my main sport besides fencing. I was an ace at it, better than my brothers who beat me in fencing.

The radar showed that the Kaiju was already half its way to our Jaeger. I motioned my right hand as if I was holding onto an actual bow and arrow and opened my hands on instinct. Sure enough, the 'arrow' from the Jaeger's arm was inflicted onto the Kaiju's eyes .

It shrieked and went straight for us again. It slammed its long tail onto the head of the Jaeger , resulting in our fall . "FUCK!" I exclaimed loudly. My head hurt from the impact. You see, anything that happens to the Jaeger affects us. It's because of our Drift. Not only we connect to our co-pilots, we become the Jaeger itself. Our nervous system functions as the information server to the Jaeger. Such example was I motioning a slam against a Kaiju's head and the Jaeger does slam its fist on a Kaiju's head.

The thought transmitter malfunctioned, but the nervous system transmitter still worked. "Well, shit, what if one of us lost our voice?" Amelia joked. I laughed a bit but this was no time to be laughing.

The radar started to beep loud and that could only mean one thing. Radars don't beep unless a Kaiju is very near. I think that's stupid and radars should beep all the time when a Kaiju's still alive.

"Heads up, Arthur!" she selected the 'sword' setting on the holographic screen. The right hand of the Jaeger started to make sounds, signalling that it had turned itself into a sword.

"You ready for the final blow?" she nodded at me, and I nodded back. I know that it'll be easier to use a sword in the first place but in order to avoid danger and harm to a Jaeger's pilot, we have to slow the Kaiju down, then we could slice it into pieces . Yes, slice. It seemed more suitable than pierce and stab. Cut doesn't sound right but our habit with the sword is to slice the Kaiju in half, as in, from head to the end of the tail. Not through the abdomen.

We jumped a few feet back, not literally but simulating it. We actually jumped and remained at our original positions but the Jaeger leapt a few meters back. We held our arms high and waited for the Kaiju to attack from beneath .

The cold water splashed and the beep got louder. We motioned our hands down and the hull was save adjust in time before the head got ripped apart by the Kaiju. Not that the head did get detached. I felt a sudden muscle contraction in my arm and so did Amelia.

"Sorry! But did we get it?" was the question that I should've never asked. Our attention was diverted to my bleeding arm due to an overload. We should've never done that because the Kaiju reappeared from behind and dragged us down.

"SHIT!" Amelia yelled. My vision was blurred and I started to get dizzy. "_Kirkland? Jones? Are you alright? Do you need assistance?!" _Ivan's voice was static. "No. We're doing fine" Amelia answered.

Apparently, we only managed to cut the Kaiju's legs off. It charged towards us , but not as fast as we can slice it's body in half with the sword. "One the count to three, ready Arthur?!" she yelled in delight, I grinned back at her and we got into a stance. When the Kaiju was close enough and we made sure of the accuracy .

"One!" We yelled together, as the Kaiju swam itself around us. "Two!" we took the speed rate of its swimming into account. "THREE!"we motioned our hands down and blood spluttered. It isn't technically blood, but it's considered the Kaiju's version of blood.

Freedom Knight was covered with blue glowing liquid that's sticky. The Kaiju 's body was already in half and Ivan contacted us once more. "_Are you two done?" _I knew that Ivan was smiling.

"Yes, and now we need the assistance to return to the base" I answered. I switched the holographic radar to a different tab ( did I ever mention that technology advanced and we can even watch videos while in the Jaeger and killing off Kaiju?) and started playing a classic.

"Seriously, Arthur? Carry on My Wayward Son? Pssh, we ain't got time for that, boy" Amelia's Texan accent thicken as she switched it to another song. Oh no , not this song. "You are such a hypocrite. Hips Don't Lie? Are you seriously kidding me?" I scoffed but didn't mind anyways.

Amelia started to dance and since we were still connected, my body moved on its own against its will. And the result of that was a dancing Jaeger . "Amelia, don't you think someone would see us and would question as to why a Jaeger is DANCING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SEA?" I yelled, refusing to acknowledge that my body is dancing according to Amelia's will.

"Hey, it's just like you said, we're in the middle of the sea and who the hell would bother to come out here besides Jaeger Pilots, rescuers , cruise ships and sailors! And we're in the part of the sea where nobody dares to come besides Jaeger Pilots, so don't worry" she replied.

I'm not worried. I'm just wondering what will Ivan say if he saw the Jaeger dancing on his screen and if Sadiq would comment about it. Yeah,I am worried. But for now, I'll just cherish this embarrassing moment.


	3. Chapter 3

There were a few events of my life that I could recall. One of them, was when my father showed me the family's heirloom. It was a gem

* * *

"Come here, Arthur," my father took my hand and brought me to the garden at the back of our house. My brothers were already there, playing with toys that resembled Jaegers. Scott, my eldest brother, acknowledged my arrival and grinned. "Not today, Scott, Daddy has something to show all of you, now , where's Peter?" my father looked around.

I was left with my elder brothers. Father went back into the house, looking for Peter. Scott didn't care about what father said and picked on me. He grinned and slugged my arm , but Dylan caught him . "Come on, Scott, can we please go a day without any of us fighting? I'm tired of going to Daddy and ask for plasters" he pulled Scott away from me and sighed heavily.

Scott was violent, and evil, in a four years old's view. He's just the sibling-type of bully, I know he cares for me deeply and he's just teasing Peter and I. I was six years younger than him. Peter's two years younger than me. We were the youngest and the weakest so we were often picked on by Scott and Dylan. We have two more brothers, Henry and Lawrence, who picked on us too so we grew up being tough kids due to our constant fights that enhanced our strength and we could put up our own fight.

"Come here, boys, Daddy wants to show all of you something" my father motioned us over to him, after finding a sleepy Peter . Peter was still sleepy, so my father told Scott to carry him. "Dammit, runts should have the ability to stand on their own at two years old!" he quickly exclaimed, as father shushed him .

My father took out a small box from one of his jacket's pockets. He opened it with gentleness and I looked at it in awe.

"Daddy, what's that?" Dylan tugged father's jacket with curiosity. Father just laughed and told us , "this, boys, is what our ancestors called, a gem. I don't remember what exactly it's called. Around forty years ago, there were no more gems to be found. Gems became 'extinct' though that's what they call for living beings that don't exist anymore. But this is a gem, it belonged to your great-grandfather, it's really big isn't it? From what I've read, gems were normally the size of Peter's thumb and not this big" my father took the gem out and put it in his palm.

It was bigger than his hand, and Peter's thumb was nubby and short. "Then how did great-granddad get a gem this big?!" Scot marvelled in its beauty. "Your great-grandfather had a lot of gems, and I don't know how, but I think he melted it all together and got this beaut" father answered.

It truly was beautiful. When I held it in my hands, it was like I had a hold of space, all in my hand. It was black, but had the colours of rainbow too. The colours looked like the stars and sometimes, like nebulas and auroras.

Then weeks later, my father died along with my uncle. What's of my mother? I had no mother. I do, biologically, but a female who played the role of a mother? No, I didn't. I grew up with my father and brothers. My mother left the house after Peter was born. Said she was dissatisfied with my father's constant absence. Said that she was fed up with my brothers and I. Said that my father was never the person she loved and only felt pity towards him.

But we kept in contact until I was , what, seven? Then after Scott's 13th birthday, she never called or sent any more letters. Not like we wanted them anyways. She never asked "how are you?" or told us "I missed you", worse, she never said "I love you". Her letters, which were sent to us, would have " Helen was doing fine today, so did Jen. They're wonderful children" to which we suspect that she remarried and finally found a husband that she actually loved and bore him children. We never heard her after Scott's birthday. And the phone call that we received on that day was, "Look, I don't want anything to do with your father or any of you anymore. It was a mistake, everything was. And this will be the last time, so happy birthday Scott" and that was it.

Our existence were mistakes.

She didn't come to my father's funeral. Not one condolence from her. She didn't come to any of her sons' funeral, leaving Peter and I the only ones left to mourn for them.

I never understood why she bothered having children, only to call all of us "mistakes". I never understood why she was still with us until Scott was eight years old.

When Scott and Dylan died, it was like father's funeral all over again. The same cause of death. It's like a stupid tradition to have our deaths being controlled and determined at the hands of Kaiju. Lawrence and Henry were already professional Jaeger Pilots. They were too late to provide assistance to Scott and Dylan. That gave me a grudge.

Dealing with the deaths of my family, that were caused by Kaiju, would normally leave people with the thoughts of "no, I will not step inside a Jaeger and die like them. I will never step inside a Jaeger!" but it didn't leave me with that. After Lawrence and Henry became the victims of yet another, I had this burning grudge to kill all Kaiju I see.

It was my fuel and determination to erase the existence of Kaiju. It was my flame to continue to fight.

And the gem,was the only heirloom I still had. The house? It was sold off so that the government could build a wall of protection there.I only had my belongings and Peter had his. Our father's belongings were sold off and given to charity, we had no use for them. He kept journals, all of which I read, and I wanted to get rid of them. They were painful to read. They were saddening, like how he never managed to take care of my brothers and I. How he didn't chase after my mother who married another man and had kids. How he regretted in not bringing up my brothers and I like normal children.

My brothers' belongings were given to charity and sold off as well, as we knew, that if any of us died, it would be too painful to bear if there was anything precious to keep and see. So we didn't buy anything considered luxurious or valuable.

Now, I only have the gem to remind me of them. Every time I look into it, I see a reflection of my father and brothers' eyes , staring back at me, telling me to 'go kick the Kaiju's arses and show them who's boss, you little bugger of a Kirkland. Show them the bloodlust and power of a Kirkland, Artie" and smile.


End file.
